Mixed Up Matches
by Kimmy-kun
Summary: Set in a time after 2004, when demons have become slaves, Kagome is the only free demonESS in the world, Sango's a singer and Miroku a slave trader. Fixed the chapter link problem. Rate and Review, please!
1. Exotix Slave Trade Tour's End

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. They are the creations of Rumiko Takahashi, the lucky genius.

* * *

Author's Note: please remember that this is set in the future, as in after 2004. Demons have been discovered in our world and have been made into slaves, hanyous as well. This story might seem a little screwed up, what with Sango being a singer, but remember, its main genre is humor! Also, please Rate and Review! This is my first fan fiction! And in case you're wondering, yes you read right...i made Kagome a demoness! And yes...she does like Miroku in here! Alright, enough with explanations...here's chapter one! Teehee.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Exotix Slave Trade Tour's End_

* * *

Growling, the silver-haired hanyou followed the purple-clad monk. He didn't like this, didn't like this at all. The crowds of people staring at him as he paced down the auction line made him uneasy. _Get them to stop staring at me!_ He felt like screaming at the slave trader.

Inuyasha was a freak. People had told him so constantly while training at the University. Maybe these mortals didn't know his nature, but by their stares, he knew they could tell that he was different.

Stopping abruptly, his ears went back as his stats were announced. No, wait...never mind, this was the critical introductory speech. Good; now he might learn who this monk thought he was.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the final destination of the Exotix Slave Trade Tour, more commonly known as ESTT. I am Miroku, your trader, today. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Also, a special announcement before the stats: seeing as this is your last chance to get a slave before winter, every single one of them has been lowered to half-price starting point!"

Miroku the monk? What a name. Smirking, Inuyasha stared into the distance, dreaming of freedom, as his stats were announced.

"Inuyasha. Code#888765B4. Battle-10. Temperament-4. Obedience-10. Sexual Abilities-10. Moving on, now," as Miroku moved away from him, the haynou made a face. He had forgotten that some, however rare, liked their slaves to please them. Desperately he hoped that his owner would not be one to do that.

What bothered Inuyasha the most about slavery was that unless your owner ordered you to, you could not eat, sleep, move or speak. You could die.

Kagome smiled as the crowd moved away from her. By now, she had gotten used to being isolated. It wasn't the fact that mortals were scared of her that made her smile. In fact, she would prefer they treated her normally. The reason she was smiling was because she now had a clear view of Miroku.

_How hot can mortals get? _The thought repeated itself as the monk declared the auction open. Noting he was paying special attention to the slave called Inuyasha, Kagome, the only free demoness is the world, made her way over.

Moving to stand next to the hanyou, Miroku watched as people swarmed over to inspect the other slaves.

"Alright. Inuyasha, the University informed me of the fact that you hate humans," Inuyasha's amber eyes flicked over to the monk, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Point being?" he demanded.

"Just behave yourself, please. At least until you're sold,"

"First of all, what makes you think I'll be bought? Next, that wasn't an order. I don't have to obey," sighing in frustration, Miroku mumbled something that sounded like 'the University was right.' At this, the smirk that had the hanyou had been trying to hide in full.

"Fine you want an order?"

"Only way I'll cooperate. You should've realized that by now,"

"Alright, I order you to-"

"Order him to what?" The voice behind the monk was feminine, high and innocent. But it wasn't just anyone. That he could tell because the slave before him had gone stiff as stone, amber eyes wide and staring, filled with a single emotion. Miroku couldn't quite place it, but he had a feeling it was either fear or amazement.

The monk turned slowly, finding himself facing a woman with long black hair, brown eyes and pointed ears. This could only be...

"Kagome-sama..." the purple-clad monk slowly sank to one knee, Inuyasha immediately copying him. The hanyou kept his eyes on the lady, but his head was tilted slightly, so that his silver hair shadowed his gaze.

_Who is this woman? She's so..._

"Perfect. I'll take him," startled, Inuyasha looked up. He hadn't been listening, but it seemed she had bought him.

As he stood, obedient to his new mistress's hand gesture to do so, he felt Miroku's gaze upon him, taunting him. 'Told you that you would be bought!' he seemed to say. The hanyou flashed him a quick glare and stepped into Kagome's car.


	2. New Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. They are the creations of Rumiko Takahashi, the luck genius to have thought of this first.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay! Here's Chapter Two! Two chapters in one day, whoa I'm on a roll! Well, not really, since I already had the first 5 done before I uploaded the first. Oh, well. I'm a slow typer. Anyways, please Rate and Review. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_New Home_

* * *

"This is where you live?" Inuyasha couldn't keep the disbelief from his voice as he gazed at the mansion before him.

The house was 20 stories high, with four towers spiraling 30 stories above the ground. The front yard was enormous. The entire thing was almost like a forest. In the distance, Inuyasha caught sight of the sun reflecting off the surface of a lake that was almost frozen over.

"Where else would I live?" was Kagome's reply, a smile on her face. "This is the only place I felt comfortable," Inuyasha was tempted to say that with all this, she should be, but he held his tongue, knowing it would be disrespectful.

"What do you want me to do first?" he questioned, amber eyes still taking in the landscape. He didn't see that smile that had remained on Kagome's face.

"Well, I'll show you the house, and then how about you make us some dinner?" nodding, Inuyasha knew that her words were only a request. Hell, who cared? For this woman, he'd do anything.

Following his mistress inside, the hanyou discovered that the mansion was larger on the inside than it looked, and it was huge from the outside view.

The first floor was almost completely filled by an enormous game room. The only other room was a bathroom, which was the size of the kitchen at the University. A door next to the front door led down to the basement.

He continued to be amazed as he arrived at each floor, but as he entered the highest room in the West Tower, he was struck by Kagome's words:

"Welcome to your room,"

"WHAT?!?" the silver-haired hanyou whirled to face the demoness, studying her expression. He found no trace of trickery or anything of the like.

"I said 'welcome to your room. Anything wrong with that?" Kagome blinked. Inuyasha's amber eyes narrowed.

"Why are you like this? You're giving me my own room, and when you said I could make dinner, it was a request not an order. I could refuse, you know. I know this is disrespectful, but do you know what slavery is?"

The hanyou's words came out in a rush, and he was unable to stop them. He was vaguely pleased by the shock on Kagome's face.

"Of course I know what slavery is! It disgusting, it's horrible and I hate it! I know it was a request, because I want you to have choices! I hate treating my own kind like scum!"

"Well I'm not your own kind!" that stopped Kagome.

"What do you mean? Aren't you a demon?"

"Half," Inuyasha averted his gaze and looked to the floor.

"What do you mean, 'half'?"

"Do you understand anything? I'm a hanyou, a half-breed, scum, a freak!"

"Oh," Kagome sighed a looked away. "I don't doubt they told you that at the University, but you're not a freak, you're not scum," Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about? Are you saying that I'm your equal?" Kagome looked back up to meet his amber eyes.

"Of course you are. But if you'll excuse me, I have a date to prepare for," turning, the woman left to get ready. Vaguely, Inuyasha wondered why she had told him to make supper, if she was going to leave, but the thought was at the back of his mind.

_Great._ He thought, opening his tatter brown suitcase to start unpacking. _The first woman, let alone living being, who treats me like an equal and I yell at her. Not to mention that she already has a boyfriend...Why does the world have to be so unfair? _

Angry at himself for yelling at his mistress so disrespectfully, Inuyasha practically threw everything into place. Now what was he supposed to do?

* * *

As Kagome entered her bedroom, she felt bad for leaving in such a way. She was slightly annoyed that she had already gotten into a fight with her slave, but she really was going to be late for her date with Miroku, if she didn't hurry.

* * *

Lying on his back on his bed, Inuyasha stared up at the ceiling, his fight with Kagome replaying itself in his brain. How could he have been so disrespectful, especially when she respected him?

"Inuyasha?" the voice at his door was soft.

"Aren't you going to be late for your date?" was his reply. He heard a sigh and the sound of Kagome putting something down on his dresser.

"I'll be home around 11:00, okay?"

"Whatever," another sigh and her footsteps left the room.


	3. The Date

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. They are the creations of Rumiko Takahashi, the lucky genius to have thought of them first.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! A review! I'll be answering it at the end. Anyways, here's Chapter Three! I'm not going to work on the actual story until I have all five chapters that I have so far on the internet, and then I'll continue. By then, I'll hopefully have more people following the story. Anyways, enough of me and my notes, here's Chapter Three!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_The Date_

* * *

_Why do I feel bad, leaving Inuyasha alone? _Sighing, Kagome brushed the repetitive thought away. _He'll be fine. He's just a beggar for attention._

Deciding not to think of the hanyou until she went home, Kagome pushed open the restaurant door. A nearby conversation caught her eyes. A tall demon, a rare free one, was talking quietly to what seemed to be a female wolf youkai.

"Sesshomaru, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested in you?"

"At least once more, Ayame," catching sight of Kagome, he made a quick hand gesture and a tall, red-headed Kitsune demon scurried over.

"Welcome to 'The Swirl'. I am Shippo, your waiter. How may I help you?"

"Did a monk named Miroku come and ask for a table of two?" the Kitsune nodded.

"Just this way. Follow me, please," Kagome nodded and made her way after Shippo. It took about five minutes, but she finally arrived at a table where Miroku sat.

The purple-clad monk smiled as the demoness sank into her chair opposite him.

"Glad you made it, Kagome-sama,"

"Kagome will do, and so am I," she gave a small smile. "You weren't kidding when you said Inuyasha has a temper," Miroku laughed.

"Having problems already?" the youkai nodded. "He gave the University trouble, so he'll get worse,"

"Can you believe...he wants orders,"

"It's the only way he knows to exist, however much he hates it," sudden understanding dawned on Kagome and her eyes sparkled with an idea. Smiling, Kagome nodded.

"I think I understand,"

* * *

Alright, what time had it been when Kagome left? Inuyasha remembered rolling over to look at the clock as she rolled out of the driveway.

"Damn, still an hour left," muttering, the hanyou pulled himself into a sitting position and looked about the room.

What was he supposed to do? Aside from eat and go to the bathroom, Kagome hadn't told him what he could and could not do.

Sighing, Inuyasha stood and approached the window, thinking up ways to apologize when his mistress returned.

* * *

"Wow, boss! What a night! First the only free demoness and unless I'm very much mistaken, that's the car of Sango, the singer!" Sesshomaru did not reply to Shippo's statement, but the demon did rise to approach the window.

"I'll be serving Sango, Shippo," the Kitsune pouted.

"Why, boss? You're not a waiter, so-"

"For tonight, I will be. Go down and check on that free demoness you spoke of," Shippo sighed.

"Yes, boss,"

* * *

"So...what kind of girl are you interested in, Miroku?" Kagome asked. The monk thought a moment, his face unreadable.

"Well..." he began, the stopped and laughed. "I know this sounds stupid, but I have a crush on Sango,"

"Sango?"

"The singer,"

"Oh," Kagome sighed. _Well there goes any hope of having his heart completely._ She thought.

"I'm sorry to butt in, but was I mentioned?" both Miroku and Kagome jumped and looked up from their meal, startled. The monk's face was flushed with pleasure.

"Oh, hello Sango-sama! What brings you here?" the woman laughed.

"What do you think?" Miroku shrugged. "Hunger!" Kagome gave a weak attempt to laugh and looked to her watch.

"So sorry. I have to go! Nice meeting you, Sango, thanks for the date, Miroku," standing, Kagome hurried towards her car, fighting back tears.

* * *

Storming into the mansion, Kagome slammed the door shut. Jumping in surprise, Inuyasha raced downstairs. He slowed as he reached her bedroom door. Through it, he heard muffled sobs. _Why is she crying? _He thought.

Raising a fist, the silver-haired hanyou knocked and waited for her to either accept or deny his entry.

* * *

How could one day go so wrong? That was what Kagome wanted to know as she cried into her pillow, quieting the sobs.

At the sound of the gentle knock, Kagome paused her weeping long enough to scream at the slave to go away, then she resumed her crying.

* * *

"GO AWAY!" was the answer he got. Inuyasha sighed.

"I'm sorry," the half-breed whispered, and returned to his room.

* * *

Well then! That's Chapter Three! As for the review...

**IceDragon'08: **Nice story so far! I like the slave idea, haven't seen it before! (of course, I've been absent from for a while so... COUGH) Yeah. Anyways, will Inuyasha find out who Kagome's going out with? If he does I'll bet he'll be furious! Update soon!

**Kimmy-kun: **Oh, he will, but not until Chapter 6...And yes, he will be angry, adding on to the anger he will have in Chapter 5. Teehee I'm spoiling stuff, so I'll shut up now. Thanks for the review! curtsies Pleased to know you like it!


End file.
